For My Birthday
by immakingmyownluck
Summary: It's Tony's Birthday and Ziva decides to throw him a surprise party. Fluffy-ish. Jokes included, though I cannot promise they are good... haha...Please read: OOC-ish... AU-ish. Set around season 8 ending without Ray or EJ!


**A/N: Just a small one shot. **

**Please take my poll... :)**

* * *

><p>Ziva walk into the bar prepared for what is ahead of her. Today was Tony's 40th birthday and she had planned a surprise party for him. They were planning on meeting for drinks just him and her for his birthday but little did he know, she had set up a party inviting the team, and some of his college buddies and even the few people he still talks to in Baltimore.<p>

It was 5:00 and she was supposed to be following a lead, but really it was just a code for her setting up the party and making sure everything was perfect. People started showing up around5:45 to 6:00 and at 6:30 Ziva was going to come to the bar with Tony.

She had all the meals planned and the bar was open for free drinks until 7:30. All that was left was the DJ who was supposed to be there at 5:45 and Abby had said she was going to take care of him when he got there. She was going to make sure that he was set up and that everything went smoothly while she was gone.

Ziva walked up to the bar tender and smiled.

"Hi," She smiled."Can you make sure the food goes out at 5:45. A woman, Abby will be here then but I just want to be sure it is out before all the guest arrive. She might forget because she is going to be working with the DJ at that time.

"Of course." The bartender smiled looking Ziva up and down. he smirked at her and his eyes dropped from hers down to her chest. She was wearing a lower cut shirt today.

"The party is for my boyfriend." She lied.

"Oh." He said. "That is nice." He started to walk away.

Ziva smiled and walked away going towards her car. It wold take a good 10 minutes to get back to the bullpen and she had to be back by 6:00 so that she could grab Tony and go.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Tony I am really sorry but I promised the nuns." Abby frowned.

"You are missing my birthday for the NUNS!" Tony whined.

"Sorry." Abby said looking down.

"McGee, what about you?" Tony asked.

"I thought you were going out with Ziva?" McGee said.

"I am but I thought we could go out as a team." Tony said.

"He is with me tonight, Tony." Abby said."The nuns, well, they haven't seen him in awhile and I told them he would be there tonight."

"McBowling, is she serious."

"Sorry Tony." McGee said.

Tony sighed.

"We have to go, I am really sorry Tony." Abby said "Next year."

She grabbed McGee and made her way to the elevator. When it opened, Ziva came out and saw them. She smiled and waved. Abby looked at Tony then back at Ziva.

Ziva looked at Tony and he was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He looked very sad for it being his birthday.

Ziva sighed and walked over to his desk.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing." Tony said sitting up and looking back at his computer trying to pretend that he was okay.

"You cannot lie to me Tony." Ziva said slipping between him and his computer and resting on his desk in front of his chair.

"It is stupid." Tony said. "I just thought that, I thought the whole team could go out for drinks tonight, you know, to celebrate. Not that I don't want to spend the time with just you, I just, thought it would be fun to share it with everyone. But I guess not."

"Hey," Ziva said placing her hand on his arm. "We are gonna have fun tonight. I promise."

"Alright." Tony said.

"David." Gibbs said walking into the bullpen."You find anything at the McClearn House?"

"No." Ziva said. "Nothing to make me suspicious."

Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs I was wondering if maybe we could get off early tonight." Ziva said.

Tony looked up. He was surprised she said anything. He had planned on just waiting for the go ahead from Gibbs but this scene was something he didn't want to miss.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked.

"As you know today is Tony's birthday and we had plans to go out tonight, and we have nothing else to do here." Ziva said. "It seems logical that we should be aloud to leave."

"Logical?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss." Tony said standing up and going to defend Ziva. "We don't have to leave. Don't listen to her. We can go whenever you tell us."

Gibbs starred at the two.

"Go." Gibbs said. "Think of it as my present DiNozzo."

Tony stood there shocked. He had never expected Gibbs to say yes.

Ziva smiled and turned back to her desk grabbing her things. It was only 5:45 but she wanted to stop home and change and she was bring Tony with her.

"Thanks Boss," Tony said grabbing his things.

"David." Gibbs said motioning her to come towards him.

Ziva told Tony to wait for her at the elevator and walked over to Gibbs.

Tony stood at the elevator and watched Ziva get head slapped and Gibbs say something to her. He then hugged her. Tony was confused. Was Gibbs mad or not?

Ziva walked back to the elevator and got in without a word.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ziva said trying to keep a straight face.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"David." Gibbs said motioning her to come towards him._

_Ziva told Tony to wait for her at the elevator and walked over to Gibbs._

_"You are pushing your luck." Gibbs said head slapping her. _

_Ziva smiled. _

_Gibbs then stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Go for it." He whispered in her ear. "It might be your only chance."_

_Ziva nodded and walked back to Tony._

**~FLASHBACK OVER~**

"Ziva, where are we going?" Tony asked as he watched her pass the street for the bar.

"My apartment. I need to change first." She smiled.

"You look fine the way you are." Tony mumbled. He was surprised when today she walked in with his favorite purple low cut shirt and a black skirt that showed her curves so well.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled knowing he thought she did not hear him. "But I still want to change."

Tony sighed and leaned against the window.

**25 minutes later**

"Ziva, why are we in such a rush?" Tony asked gripping the door as they speed through the streets hitting plenty of red lights and going 20 miles an hour over the speed limit.

"Shut up." She smirked. It was 6:20 and she needed to get to the bar that was supposed to be 15 minutes away from her house.

Finally they pulled up and Tony frowned when he saw all the cars in the parking lot.

"Damn. They are packed." Tony sighed.

"We will be fine." Ziva said getting out of the car.

Tony smiled when he looked at her. She had changed into a little black dress. It had a small silver belt around her waist. She had on her Star of David necklace that he bought her last year and a pair of dangle earrings. She looked hot. **(A/N: Outfit link at end Author Note...)**

He of course was still in his suit form the day and he sorta matched her, his suit was black. He had on a white shirt. His tie was the same color as her clutch with was odd. The color was a coral color not totally read but not pink.

"Ready?" She asked.

He smiled and held his arm out for her, which she took in her hand and let him lead her to the bar. When she was getting out of the car, she had sent a quick text to Abby letting her know they were here.

Tony walked up to the door and opened it for her.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

Ziva walked in and Tony after her. He looked around and the place was empty.

"What?" He mumbled looking around.

"SURPRISE." people screamed from all over. They came up from behind the bar and under tables and even from side of the tiny stage.

Tony was taken back. He smiled and looked around at all the people there. He saw old friends and then he saw Abby and McGee standing there with smirks on their the front row, next to Abby was Gibbs. He had not smile on his face at all and stood with his arms crossed. He was in the clothes that he was in all day unlike McGee and Abby who changed.

"Wow." Tony said. "Thank you."

Abby ran up and hugged him. The whole audience laughed and smiled.

"How could you think I would not spend your birthday with you?" Abby said."Especially your fortieth?"

"Woh, Abs, keep the number on the DL." He said.

"Does that mean I have to take down my "Happy 40th Birthday" sign?" Abby asked.

"Is that up?" Tony asked looking around her.

"No." Abby smiled. She pulled back from the hug and went over to Ziva while Tony walked towards the crowd and greeted all his guest.

"Ziva you look amazing." Abby smiled.

"Thanks." Ziva said. "Did everything go okay with the DJ?"

"Yup. He is all set up and ready to start whenever we give him the cue." Abby smiled.

"Thank you so much." Ziva smiled.

"No problem." Abby said.

"I see Gibbs decided to come." Ziva said looking over at Gibbs who just so happened to be slapping Tony when she looked.

"I might have threatened him to come..." Abby smiled

"Threatened?"

"You might be big Mossad but I have my ways with Gibbs." Abby smiled.

Ziva smiled and lead Abby towards the group and started to have conversations.

Tony came over to her right away and pulled her away from Palmer and Brenna.

"Yes?" Ziva asked.

"You did this?" Tony said.

Ziva nodded.

"Why?"

"Tony, you have been bragging about your birthday for the past week, if i didn't do something you would have been upset." Ziva said.

"Oh no. This takes more than a week to plan, plus with all these people plus my old friends; which I do not want to know what illegal stuff you did to get there names." Tony said.

"Okay, so I have been planning for a little more than a week." Ziva said trying not to get angry. "Am I not allowed to throw you a party?"

Tony smiled and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into her straight hair. "Thank you. I am glad that you care."

"You're welcome." Ziva said wrapping her arms around him. "Tony, I have to tell you something..."

"Later." Tony said pulling away. "I want to formally introduce you to my friends."

Ziva sighed and followed behind him going towards the table of all his college friends.

"Guys, this is Ziva." He said. "Ziva, these are the guys."

Ziva smiled and waved. "I talk to most of you on the phone."

"Is she your girlfriend?" One guy asked from the back of the table.

"My partner." Tony said.

"Okay, if that is what you call it." He replied with a smile.

"NO. My partner at NCIS. We are co-workers." Tony said.

"Throwing a surprise party is something that people who are more than co-workers do." The guy came back.

"Great, so you have established that Tony and I are friends." Ziva said getting frustrated. "If that is the only reason you came here, there is a door and I would have no problem showing you the way out."

"As long as I get to walk behind you babe." The guy said taking a swig of his beer and definitely not thinking nice thoughts.

Ziva was infuriated and went to lounge at him but Tony grabbed her, putting his hands on her waist and keeping her in place.

"Mark, chill." Tony said. He kept his hands on Ziva's waist as he lead her away from the table. He brought her to the bar and had her sit down. He stood in front of her, her knees coming up to his stomach from the high bar stool.

"You okay?"

"If he says anything to me again, I am not responsible for my actions." Ziva said.

Tony smiled and called the bar tender down, ordering Ziva a drink.

"Are you not drinking?" Ziva asked.

"Later." Tony smiled handing her the drink. "I want to remember this birthday. I mean, you put so much effort into the party, I should at least remember some of it."

"Tony, have fun. if you want to get drunk, get drunk." She smiled. She placed the drink down on the bar. "I am your designated driver for the night anyway. Thank you for the drink though."

"Anytime." He smiled. "Do you think you can bear to meet any more of my friends?"

"I do not know?" Ziva smiled hopping down from the bar. "Are they like Mark?"

"No," Tony said.

Ziva smiled and held her hand out to him. "Then show me the way."

Tony took her hand in his and led her towards the end of the bar where a few of his Baltimore friends sat getting drinks.

"Guys, this is Ziva." Tony said. "Ziva, this is Luke, Chris, and Tyler."

"Hi." Ziva smiled.

"Are you the girl we talked to on the phone?" Tyler asked.

"Probably." Ziva smiled.

"I am the one who you talked to for a couple hours." He smiled.

Ziva smiled brighter. "Well, it is great to meet you in person. You sound very different over the phone."

"I guess." Tyler said.

Tony was standing behind Ziva so he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "A couple hours?"

She swatted him away and continued to talk to Tyler and Luke. Tony sat down next to Chris at the bar.

"She is really something." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked looking at Ziva who was having a great time with Tyler and Luke.

"The invitations, details, everything. She made sure that everything was perfect. She even called people who didn't RSVP to make sure they were coming or not. She had everything out to all the guest by March 5th."

"That is two months ago." Tony said surprised.

"Ya, She made sure everyone had enough notice." Chris smiled. "She really cares about you. Explain to me again why you guys aren't together."

"She doesn't think of me like that." Tony said. "I mean, ya, she planned the party, but I don't think it was because she like _cared_ about me. It was just a nice gesture."

"You sure?" Chris asked. "Because I never got a surprise party from any of my friends, not even my close ones."

Tony thought about and sighed. Chris was right. It wasn't something that friends just did. I mean, Abby, yes but Ziva... that was totally different, she mostly avoided anytime they go out for beers let alone plan a party that she would have to attend.

"I guess..." Tony said.

"Just think about it." Chris said. "And it doesn't hurt that she is totally hot."

Tony smiled and looked at Ziva in her black dress and grinned. _'ya, that doesn't hurt at all.'_

**"Can Tony DiNozzo please come to the microphone."** The DJ said loudly through the speakers.

Tony looked up and started to walk over there with Ziva following behind him.

"Hi," The DJ said.

**"Alright, everyone. I know you guys want to get back to drinking and dancing and all that stuff, but before we get too deep into this party, I wanted to have everyone sing Happy Birthday." **He said.

Tony's face became bright red as he started to walk off the stage. Ziva stood on the steps blocking his path.

"Ziva, move." Tony whispered.

"Go up there." She said pushing him back up the stairs.

**"Ready?... Happy Birthday too you..."** The DJ started, soon the whole bar erupted with drunken yells and laughs as every sang the song.

Once it was over Tony took the microphone real quick while he had everyone's attention.

"Hi, everyone." Tony smiled. "Listen, I um... just wanted to thank everyone for coming ahead of time I mean, we have people from all over. Baltimore, Ohio and some from Pennsylvania. I just wanted to thank you. And I wanted to know if everyone..." Tony started but walked over to the steps and dragged Ziva up on stage with him, "...Could give Ziva a big congratulations for being able to hide this from me for so long."

Everyone laughed and clapped, even a few whistled.

"Thank you for coming everyone and enjoy your night." Ziva said stealing the microphone from Tony before handing it back to the DJ.

Ziva and Tony walked down the steps off stage.

"Tony, can we talk?" Ziva asked.

"Sure." Tony said turning to face her.

"TONY!" Abby yelled running up to him. "Come dance with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the floor. Tony shot Ziva an apologetic look. Ziva smiled and nodded him off telling him it wasn't a big deal.

Ziva walked over to a table and sat down. She felt someone sit down next to her and turned.

"Here." Gibbs said handing her a drink.

Ziva looked at the drink then back at him.

"It is sprite." Gibbs said. "I know your the DD."

Ziva smiled and took the drink.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva shook her head. "We keep getting interrupted."

"Alright." Gibbs said.

Ziva and Gibbs sat together in silence, watching the party. after a few minutes Tyler came up to the table.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked politely.

Ziva smiled and nodded leaving her drink on the table and following Tyler out to the dance floor. The song that was playing was fast. It was the kind you heard at clubs and even though Ziva didn't go out a lot, she knew how to dance. Her and Tyler danced but she never got to close. His hands stayed to themselves and he didn't push her to do anything dirty.

The song soon changed to slow. It was _From this Moment by_ _Shaina Twain_.

Tyler smiled. He placed his hands on her waist finally and pulled her a little closer but she wasn't touching him other than their arms. Ziva placed her arms on his shoulders.

"It was really nice of you to throw this party for Tony." Tyler said. "And to invite all his old friends. I am sure it took you a long time to find all our addresses."

Ziva smiled and laughed debating on telling him how McGee hacked into College and the PD's records to get their addresses.

"Ya, I sat there with the Yellow Pages all night." She joked.

"You're funny." Tyler smiled.

Ziva smiled back. "Thanks."

"May I cut in?" A voice said from beside them.

Ziva looked over and it was Tony.

"Sure man." Tyler nodded. He let go of Ziva and smiled. "You are a very good dancer. It has been my pleasure."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you."

Tony smiled at Tyler before pulling Ziva up against him so she rested on his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and they slowly slipped down to her lower back.

"Watch the hands, DiNozzo." Ziva smiled as she placed her arms around his neck.

"I know." He smiled.

Ziva laughed and rested her head against his chest. She slowly swayed with Tony, letting him lead.

"Thank you so much Ziva. This party is awesome." Tony whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome." She smiled looking up at him.

"You getting kinda handsy with Tyler I saw." Tony said joking, although she could tell he was actually jealous.

"Is that why you cut in?" Ziva asked with a smile on her face.

"Nahh... I knew you just wanted a dance with the Birthday Boy." Tony said.

"It couldn't have waited until I was finished dancing with Tyler." Ziva explained.

"What did you guys talk about?" Tony asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ziva laughed.

Tony squinted his eyes at her. "Ziva..."

"What?"

"Tell me." He said, almost begging.

"You are so jealous." She laughed resting her head against his chest. "It was just stuff about the party. Don't get your boxers in a bunch."

"Panties."

"You wear panties?" Ziva asked looking up at him.

"Don't get your _panties_ in a bunch." Tony said.

"Oh."

"What did you want to tell me?" Tony asked.

"Well... I wanted to tell you something." Ziva said. "Tony... I..."

**"KARAOKE!" **The DJ yelled into the microphone. **"Alright, we had a box over on the bar and people were placing names in the box if they wanted to hear people sing. Our first names of the night is...Ziva David."**

"DAH-VEED." Abby shouted from the dance floor.

**"Dah-veed. Alright, Ziva David, please come up to the microphone so we can work out your song."** The DJ said.

"Who put my name in that box?" Ziva asked Tony as they separated a little.

Tony tried not to look guilty.

"YOU!" She said loudly.

"Please?" Tony asked.

"I hate you." She said as she walked towards the DJ booth on stage. The DJ put on another song while Ziva picked her song and got ready.

**"ALRIGHT! Let's give it up for ZIVA DAVID..." **The DJ said.

Ziva smiled and walked to the stage. She had the microphone in her hand.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my annoying partner who just so happens to be the reason we are all here." Ziva smiled.

Music started and since there was not a big intro, Ziva's singing began right away.

_"Friday night beneath the stars_  
><em>In a field behind your yard<em>  
><em>You and I are painting pictures in the sky<em>  
><em>Sometimes we don't say a thing<em>  
><em>Just listen to the crickets sing<em>  
><em>Everything I need is right here by my side" <em>Ziva sang. She was on key and had a little bounce to her step since it was a upbeat song. She walked around the stage, what could she say, she was a natural performer._  
><em>

_"And I know everything about you_  
><em>I don't wanna live without you<em>

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<em>  
><em>It's like no matter what I do<em>  
><em>Well, you drive me crazy half the time<em>  
><em>The other half I'm only trying<em>  
><em>To let you know that what I feel is true<em>  
><em>And I'm only me when I'm with you"<em>

Tony sat at the table in Ziva's exact seat drinking her sprite. He listened to her sing the words and smiled. It was true. Most of the stuff that she was singing. I mean, did anyone ever notice them in the bullpen. If one of them is pissed, they are both pissed. _  
><em>

_"Just a small-town boy and girl_  
><em>Living in the crazy world<em>  
><em>Trying to figure out what is and isn't true<em>  
><em>And I don't try to hide my tears<em>  
><em>My secrets or my deepest fears<em>  
><em>Through it all nobody gets me like you do<em>

_And you know everything about me_  
><strong><em>You say that you can't live without me"<em>** Ziva danced around the stage and was really into the song now. Of course her voice sounded good because she could always sing. She just flowed through the song with ease.

_"I'm only up when you're not down_  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<em>  
><em>It's like no matter what I do<em>  
><em>Well, you drive me crazy half the time<em>  
><em>The other half I'm only trying<em>  
><em>To let you know that what I feel is true<em>  
><em>And I'm only me when I'm with you<em>

_When I'm with anybody else_  
><em>It's so hard to be myself<em>  
><em>And only you can tell<em>

_That I'm only up when you're not down_  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<em>  
><em>It's like no matter what I do<em>  
><em>Well, you drive me crazy half the time<em>  
><em>The other half I'm only trying<em>  
><em>To let you know that what I feel is true<em>  
><em>And I'm only me, who I wanna be<em>  
><em>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you,<em>  
><em>with you,"<em>

Ziva finished the song nicely. The whole bar erupted in cheers and applause. Ziva smiled and handed the microphone back to the DJ. She walked off the stage. She walked pasted Abby and McGee and talked to them for a second before she went straight to the bar. She called the bar tender over and ordered a water. Someone tapped her shoulder, Ziva turned around and was shocked when she was pressed up against the bar and someone was in her face.

"That was very good." The man said as his lips brushed hers slightly from how close he was to her.

"I am glad you liked it." She breathed.

He said nothing else. He just reached out with his hand and cupped her cheek, bringing her lips to his and meeting in a kiss.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and pushed herself into him almost knocking him over. He held his ground though and pushed her back so she was leaning against the bar, trapped.

The kiss was long and drawn out. It never got too deep, just a kiss, a perfect almost first kiss.

They broke for air and Ziva kept her eyes shut, not wanting to look at him just yet. She felt him lean his forehead against hers.

"For my birthday, can I have you?" Tony asked.

Ziva opened her eyes. She finally looked at him.

"Yes." Ziva whispered.

Tony smiled and brought his lips down to hers. This time he wasn't so conservative and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Ziva moaned leaned into him.

"Happy Birthday, Tony." Ziva whispered against his lips. It was the first time she had said it all night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here are Ziva and Abby's outfits for the party...**

**Ziva's:**

http:/www**(DOT)**polyvore**(DOT)**com/night_out/set?id=36160609

**Abby's:**

http:/www**(DOT)**polyvore**(DOT)**com/red_dress/set?id=36167697


End file.
